<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Against The Status Quo by STIKER123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30137115">Against The Status Quo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/STIKER123/pseuds/STIKER123'>STIKER123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twoshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Creampie, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Succubus, Tsunderes, Twoshot, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:20:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30137115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/STIKER123/pseuds/STIKER123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The typical story of a Succubus is meaningless encounters. That being said, it's probably understandable a Succubus would deny anything more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Character(s)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twoshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2218104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just to explain what i mean by Twoshot, one chapter is just romance with the other being smut. Just short stories i started writing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was getting late, the night hours looming and so people would either be having a night out or be heading to bed. You were neither of them as you were instead slumped at a desk, twirling a pen in hand as you stared down at the paper beneath you. "Stupid assignment" you grumbled as you began tapping the pen against the table; homework was a nightmare at times.</p><p>You had been sitting at the desk just staring at the paper for a good five minutes now, stressed about all you had to do. Sure you had two weeks to complete it but you'd rather get it out of the way so to not need to worry about it, so far doing well on that as you had gotten through so much of what you were given. But that was barely even a dent in the large pile of sheets you had to your left compared to the minuscule pile to your right. And that was "doing well".</p><p>You would give anything for a distraction, anything at all.</p><p>Suddenly, the door to your room burst open and in marched a girl with platinum hair and lilac eyes, donning a dress that goes down to her thighs which were exposed a little way until her tights that went down the rest of the way. In her hair was a ribbon tied at the back of her head but the most noticeable thing about her were the two horns that also resided at the top of her head.</p><p>"Gah! I'm so fucking pissed off!" Lilian complained as she marched over and slumped on your bed in a huff. Maybe you shouldn't have wished anything for a distraction. But she was bothered by something and so you addressed it.</p><p>"Tough night?" You asked as you were still tapping the desk with your pen and Lilian huffed and you counted down from three before she started ranting. "So there I am, just walking around town when three assholes come up to me! They were all like hey baby, want to have some fun with us? And I was like no, fuck off! But then one of them is like well aren't you a Succubus? Judging by the horns on your head and I was like so what and..." She just went on from there, saying how the guys were trying multiple pick up lines to get her to go with them. But Lilian, even if she was a Succubus, was getting annoyed and so gave the three guys' dicks attention but not in the way they hoped.</p><p>"I kicked each of them in the balls, stupid assholes" she grumbled as you spun in your seat to face her. Lilian was muttering to herself how she wished she could hide her horns, that way people wouldn't know she's a Succubus and wouldn't just brazenly walk up to her for sex.</p><p>She then started complaining more again. "I'm a Succubus but I'm not a slut who will just put out for anyone, I choose who I sleep with, not pick up the latest horndog brazen enough to approach me!" She spat before looking to you, expecting you to say something to try and comfort her after having to deal with such morons.</p><p>"So is that why you come to me all the time?" You asked and she questioned what you meant to which you mentioned how she "chooses" who she sleeps with. "Didn't know you always chose me" you teased and you saw Lilian blush a little.</p><p>She then jumped to her feet and told you to shut up and not think anything of it; "you're just decent at sex, big enough and can last long enough for me to actually enjoy it and your semen is potent enough to help sustain me, don't get a big head over it! It's called the dominant strategy that I constantly use the best method to remove an obstacle and sustain me!" She spat as she blushed but you smirked.</p><p>"Dominant strategy is for game theory" you said and Lilian grumbled before telling you to shut up. "You're thinking too much into it, don't get a big head over it just because a beautiful and sexy Succubus such as me would choose to sleep with you, you should feel honoured that I give you the time of day, why aren't you comforting me?!" She snapped and you chuckled, standing up and stepping closer to Lilian.</p><p>She watched with pursed lips, wondering what you were planning but then grumbled at you started patting her head. "There there, it's ok" you teased and she knocked your hand away before jumping up to her feet and pulling her foot back to kick you.</p><p>However, her attack failed as you stepped to the side and caught her ankle, holding her leg up as she tried to catch herself but only fell back on the bed. She looked up at you, seeing you smirk at catching her and turned away with a petulant pout. "Jerk" she huffed and you laughed, letting go of her ankle as you sat next to her and told her to sit up. She did so but didn't look at you into your arm wrapped around her shoulder.</p><p>"H-hey! What do you think yo...?!" Lilian fell silent as you began stroking a hand through her hair, making her slump against you as she frowned. "Calmed down yet?" You asked and she elbowed you in the ribs before sighing. "It just bugged me is all; I mean I know I'm a Succubus but I'm not a total slut, I wouldn't just put out for anyone" she repeated but in a more saddened tone.</p><p>You kept stroking a hand through Lilian's hair before reaching to the horns and touching them, making her stiffen up a little with a high pitched yelp due to how sensitive they can be at times. You laughed a little, calling her response cute which made her elbow you again.</p><p>You held your ribs as you again returned to stroking her hair, Lilian relaxing against you again. "So what if I choose to do it with you rather than go and find other people? I do it to not feel like a slut, the fact you're actually the best sex I have as you aftually make me feel good and your cum helps sustain me more than other guys is irrelevant so don't get so cocky about it" she huffed but did find herself enjoying the softness of your touch.</p><p>"Wow, you flatter me" you teased and Lilian grumbled before you asked if she calmed down yet and she sighed. "I suppose, you're a jerk though, teasing me" she said and you smiled, saying you were happy to help. "You did give me a good distraction though so I guess I owed you" you said and Lilian immediately perked up, standing up and facing you with her arms akimbo and a grin.</p><p>"Damn straight you owe me! What do I owe you for?" She asked as her grin fell and you explained how you were stressing with all your homework. "I suppose there are benefits to having a Succubus bursting into my room whenever she sees fit, this might as well be your home with how often you come here" you joked but Lilian blushed a little, or more a lot, as her face lit up at what you said.</p><p>You asked what was wrong and she stepped back. "L-live here? No I can't, that'll suggest more between us than you just being a personal source of semen!" She squeaked and you tilted your head before deciding to tease her a little more.</p><p>"I just said it as you might as well, I never said anything about romance, unless that was on your mind?" You smirked as you stood up, looking down at Lilian due to your advantage in height and she blushed before she shook her head and shoved you a little. "No I'm not! You're just thinking too far into it, I know you'd love to have a sexy Succubus like me as your girlfriend but it's not allowed!" She spat with a blush as you kept a smirk.</p><p>"Is that so? And why is that? You asked as you again stepped closer, leaning over Lilian as she pursed her lips tight and you felt the heat on her cheeks radiating. "B-be-because it's just not! Succubi don't usually have romantic relationships with humans is all," she spoke quietly, her original annoyed attitude now replaced with a meek shyness.</p><p>You didn't spare her any more embarrassment though. "Are you really being honest with me about things, Lilian?" You asked as you cupped her chin and lifted it to face you.</p><p>"No! I-I uh..." She trailed off as she looked into your eyes before you suddenly started laughing, holding your ribs as they felt ripe to burst and it still hurt from when she elbowed you. "Oh, you're face right now!" You laughed as Lilian stared before she glared at you; "you dick! Messing with me like that! I thought you were serious you asshole! Damn it I hate you sometimes! If you weren't useful to me then I would just walk out the door and not come back, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" She complained as she started hitting your chest until you caught her wrists.</p><p>However, the way you caught her made Lilian jump and the two of you tumbled back into the bed, her landing atop you as you again laughed. She resorted to hitting your chest again, saying you were the worst as she thought you were serious about what you said.</p><p>"Who's to say I'm not?" You asked and Lilian paused, staring at you quietly as you spoke. "Come on now, Lilian, you come here all the time, saying its just the sex and nothing more but I know you're not being honest with me, you say it's just because you're a Succubus and I'm useful to you but I know it's more, now just admit it" you said as you slowly sat up, starring into her lilac eyes as she blushed brightly.</p><p>She claimed there was nothing more to it but you argued that her behaviour a moment ago proved otherwise. "You said you thought I was being serious, that tells me you think more of me and that's why you choose to visit me" you said and Lilian was gradually losing her composure, saying you were thinking too far into it and you laughed.</p><p>"So if I went to kiss you right now, you would push me away?" You asked and her eyes widened. "K-ki kiss?" She asked before squeaking as your face was getting closer. "No, I'm not ready, my heart's not ready!" She mentally panicked but didn't push you away.</p><p>You kissed Lilian, gently cupping her cheek as you did so. For all the times you've had sex, you've never once kissed as it had always been about getting the deed done with no romantic implications...but this did feel nice. Your eyes were both open, looking into each other's eyes before you ventured further as you pushed forward even more and Lilian laid on her back, slowly leaning in.</p><p>Her eyes closed as she returned the kiss, dancing her lips with yours before you pulled back.</p><p>"So, you going to be honest now?" You asked as she blushed. "I-I, it's not how things should go! A Succubus and a human, it's forbidden!" She said but you shook your head. "Is it really? Or are you still lying to not be honest?" You asked as you leaned down to kiss her again and Lilian returned it quicker this time, meeting you halfway actually.</p><p>You shared the kiss for a moment before pulling back and you cupped her cheek. "I'll say it if you will" you said and she opened her mouth; "I-I lo...love you" she quietly spoke, all signs of annoyance that she arrived with gone, instead replaced with a smile as you said you loved her too.</p><p>"At least you're honest with me now" you said before kissing her again and Lilian leaned in, holding onto you as you rubbed her waist before parting back. "It's not normal you know? A Succubus and a human being in a relationship" she said but you said it was fine, kissing Lilian before parting back again. "Besides, it's nice to have a sexy succubus girlfriend who can distract me as I satisfy her in return" you mused and Lilian let out a cute giggle.</p><p>"Yeah you should feel lucky, but...I want you to say one thing to me right now" she spoke with nervousness turning in her voice and you asked what that was before Lilian hugged you tight. "If we are together like that, just say you're mine and...then I can use the excuse that I'm yours when some dickheads approach me" she said and you chuckled, stroking her horns as you leaned to her ear. Your voice as low and gentle as you whispered that she didn't even have to question it; "I'm yours" you breathed and she responded by kissing you.</p><p>When you parted back, Lilian had a small smile on her lips. "Then...I guess I'm yours, feel honoured" she said before gasping as your hand ran along her waist in a way that always makes her shiver. "Don't get so cocky" you teased before pushing a kiss to her lips, then standing up to return to your homework only for your hand to be caught.</p><p>You looked back at Lilian who had a scowl on her face, saying you weren't doing anymore work for the night as she pulled you to lay next to her. "You're mine remember, so go to bed" she ordered and you rolled your eyes, saying she was already getting possessive and demanding.</p><p>Lilian hit your arm at this as you said that before you kissed her forehead which made her blush as she snuggled close to you. "I...I chose you" she said and you replied that you loved her too</p><p>A human and Succubus in an actual relationship? Talk about going against the status quo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sealing The Deal (Lemon)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the night before, you thought that you would be able to sleep through the night. With all the homework you had been set, you were working for some time before Lilian got back and distracted you from your work. Then with the moment you had together where she actually admitted how she felt to you and you returned it all, mental fatigue was understandable so you fell asleep within each other's arms.</p><p>Well you were holding Lilian in an embrace whereas she seemed more stiff about it, still flustered about the concept of you having an "official" relationship. But regardless, you fell asleep together and you thought you'd sleep through the night but upon the clock reaching the witching hour, you were stirred awake.</p><p>You were laying on your back, Lilian no longer in your arms as you opened your eyes. Your body felt warm as you stared up at the ceiling before a sensation that you were familiar with by this point caught your attention, your eyes adjusting to the darkness (the moonlight not providing much help) as you looked down to see your blanket rising and falling. It didn't take long to piece together the movements and that moist warmth wrapped around your dick, the unnecessary confirmation coming from you lifting the blankets.</p><p>Looking up at you from under the blanket were a pair of lilac eyes, emitting a glow as they stared up at you. Lilian never broke eye contact even as she continued bobbing her head, sucking your cock before lifting her head back and stroking your cock as she told you not to say anything. "I'm a succubus, what do you expect of me?" She asked harshly before spitting on your cock as she engulfed it again, bobbing her head fervently as she stared up at you, that glow in her eyes telling you what this was all about.</p><p>Like Lilian said, she is a Succubus and so she has her "cravings". It seems she was having one now as she slobbered all over your dick in such an indecent way that made it feel all the more better, there being two distinct ways when it comes to blowjobs from her. One was how she is now with her cravings and the other was when she just wanted to fuck and she was getting you nice and lubricated. She may be a Succubus but she still likes it to be easy.</p><p>"Expect this more often, as my b-bo-boyfriend, you are now my personal source of semen! Feel lucky about this!" Lilian spat with her usual "charm" as she blew you, sucking your cock and running her tongue masterfully over your shaft as you leaned your head back to enjoy it.</p><p>With the number of times you've sated her cravings, you knew when not to question Lilian and just let her have her fun. It wasn't like you disliked it anyway, her mouth felt so hot and she was great at giving head that you wouldn't mind waking up to her lips around your prick often. "That feels good" you moaned and Lilian lifted her head back to say that she knew that; "instead of pointing out the obvious, you should be thanking me for giving you a blowjob like this!" She said before returning to sucking your cock.</p><p>Another thing to note about Lilian during her cravings; she gets even more snappy than she usually would be, and that's saying something. Such was a reason you never questioned it as you instead dropped the blanket over her head again as she returned to running her tongue over your engorged prick.</p><p>"Bigger than usual, been storing it up for me have you?" She asked before rubbing your tip against the inside of her cheek. "I know you always enjoy my mouth" she mumbled with a breathless tone, making you wonder just how bad her craving was this time around. Depending on the severity of her cravings, Lilian can become not only snappy and bitchy but also very erotic with what she says.</p><p>You did wonder though; why was she so hyperactive this time? You were enjoying the blowjob but from how she was earlier, you wouldn't have expected Lilian to have any cravings this night. Maybe she was just pent up herself? It had been a week since you last had sex and, as a Succubus, she does get pent up easily.</p><p>"Meh" was all you concluded as you laid your head back against the pillow, your hand reaching into Lilian's platinum blonde hair before an idea came to mind. As stated before, her horns could be very sensitive but for some reasons you never sought the effects that sensitivity would have during sex, why that was the case you never knew, but would she be angry if you just...you squeezed one of Lilian's horns and she squeaked.</p><p>You then lurched forward as she suddenly buried her head forward in your lap, engulfing the entirety of your cock into her mouth, into her throat even. Being a Succubus meant Lilian had no gag reflex which was very fortunate for her as she deep throated your cock before pulling her head back and knocked the blanket away as she scowled at you.</p><p>"Not the horns you dick, they're sensitive!" She whined before twitching as you again tugged on her horn. "St-stop messing w-with me" she shuddered as you messing with her horns sent a tingle up her spine. "I'm serious, do-ugh screw it" she grumbled before taking your cock back into her mouth as she glared up at you, thinking that if you wanted to play things that way then she'd indulge you.</p><p>But behind that scowl was a glimmer in her eyes, Lilian was actually enjoying the feeling of your hand on her horn. As sensitive as they were, they were also erogenous so with the tug came a rush of pleasure that pooled between her legs as she grew more aroused, and with her cravings that meant her underwear was drenched with arousal.</p><p>"Fuck, why am I like this? It's never this bad" Lilian wondered to herself as a hand wandered down between her legs to try and satiate the heat that was building to an unbearable degree. "I have cravings but...why does his cock seem so much more...?" Lilian's thoughts were cut off by you grabbing her second horn, catching her off guard as she suddenly felt you thrusting into her mouth and into her throat.</p><p>You couldn't help it, it just felt so good, more so than usual. "Sorry Lilian, I can't help it" you apologised as she pressed a hand to your abdomen and gazed up at you, the look in her eyes not mixing well with the fact she currently had a cock in her throat.</p><p>"Come on then, what are you waiting for? Cum already, I need it so badly right now!" She mentally demanded, then mentally wondering why she was so horny. It was never this bad before, could her emotions from earlier that night have amplified her cravings? No, that couldn't be the case...could it?</p><p>Whether it was the case, Lilian didn't have the time to think over it as her eyes went wide from a sudden deluge of semen being ejected from you and she stared up at you as she swallowed it down. Seeing your face scrunch up the way it was delighted Lilian, she would have to tease you for it but...she felt happy that you were enjoying yourself as much as you were. Sure the sentiment was a little corrupted by the fact you had just gotten off from fucking her mouth but there was little sentiment that could be had with a Succubus who was in their equivalent of animalistic heat.</p><p>Soon enough you finished cumming and let go of Lilian's horns, allowing her to pull her head back with a gasp. Her lilac eyes glimmered your way as she had some saliva dripping down her chin before she grinned.</p><p>"You enjoy that you perv? Didn't know you had the balls to handle me like that" she teased before squeaking as she found herself on her back with your lips attacking her neck. "No! Not there, I'm weak there" she whined as along with her horns, there was a spot on Lilian's neck that really set her off. So much so that she felt herself getting more and more aroused which wasn't helped by your hand slipping between her legs.</p><p>"Come on, don't tease me after I just gave you such an amazing blowjob, I need some attention too" she whined as you sucked in her neck until you left a hickey. "Oh my Satan, he just marked me!" Lilian gasped before she looked into your eyes as you pressed your hands to the sides of her head.</p><p>"You just left a hickey" she said and you smiled, saying it was a mark to show she was yours before you leaned to her ear. "I'm yours after all, right?" You asked which made Lilian blush brightly, because that's what gets her flustered and not the fact she just throated your cock and load like it was nothing. But again; a Succubus is as a Succubus does.</p><p>But comments like that weren't what she wanted at the moment, she just wanted you and so bit her tongue and swallowed her pride as she did something she hates doing - beg.</p><p>"Just fuck me already!" She hissed, that being her form of begging, as she was getting impatient due to her cravings. She was near enough naked already, just her panties remained but were soon discarded with the rest of her clothes that she removed due to feeling hot as a result of her cravings. "Please, I've never needed it this badly, ugh what's wrong me?" Lilian whined before gasping as you answered her question by thrusting into her.</p><p>A sharp gasp left Lilian from the penetration; it wasn't slow, it wasn't gentle, but she was so desperate at the moment that she revelled in the fact you just plunged yourself deep into her soaked cunt. Her legs quickly wrapped around your waist and pulled you even deeper, making Lilian moan as she felt the friction of your cock making place within her in a way she has never felt before. It felt amazing.</p><p>"What are you waiting for? Come on, fuck me!" She whined before shouting as you pulled back and drove forward again. Lilian's arms went around you this time, holding your head into her shoulder as you began thrusting into her. She felt so horny, so needy and it had all ignited the flames of lust in her that she moaned so indecently from the get go.</p><p>You have never seen her like this before; you've seen Lilian during her cravings, sated them multiple times before but right now she just seemed like an animal in heat. Then again, would an animal behave like this? That didn't matter, all that mattered in this very moment were the moans that left her lips as her slick walls gripped down on your cock so desperately that she felt tighter than usual. That friction combined with the heat of her juices drove you just as intensely as she was feeling her cravings.</p><p>"Fuck, it feels bigger than usual, it feels so much better than usual, what's wrong with me?"'Lilian thought to herself as she held your head into her shoulder, moaning as your cock burrowed its way into her gripping snatch and your lips sucked on her weak spot again. "What's wrong with me? It's never this bad, fuck I can't focus" her thoughts were getting jumbled as you pumped your hips rapidly.</p><p>Your hand again went through Lilian's hair, stroking it as you nipped and sucked in her neck to make the hickey even more clearer as you attacked her weak spot. The way she was gripping down on you and the heat of her pussy just spurred you on as your fingers laced into her platinum hair. Your hips pumped rapidly into hers, juices running down Lilian's thighs causing slapping sounds as you started fucking her harder and harder. It was like her desperate arousal was rubbing off on you as you felt yourself getting more and more into it by the second as she moaned your name so lewdly.</p><p>"Come on, why are you holding back? Fuck me!" She whined as you lifted your head to look into her hazy lilac eyes. "You've done this you know? I don't know how but you've gotten me like this, fuck I hate you sometimes, you have this effect on me" she whined and you smirked, saying she was lying about hating you as the way she gripped you to desperately and what she said earlier that night proved otherwise.</p><p>"Shut up!" She whined before digging her nails into your back as she suddenly climaxed, her juices splashing your pelvis as you kept thrusting while her breathing went shaky. "No, I came already, he's never going to let me live this down now" Lilian panicked before feeling your breath against her ear, her body shaking as she awaited the teasing remarks but instead you told her to cum as many times as she needed. You said you'd keep going as long as she needed until she was sated and it made Lilian's cheeks burn even hotter to the point she felt they would burst into flames.</p><p>Why were you so composed? Yes you were very much into this but you kept your composure much better than she was, it made Lilian growl a little before she locked her arms and legs tight around you. "Fine! You do owe me after all, having a sexy Succubus girlfriend like myself should be an honour to a mortal like yourself" she spoke in a quivering voice that made you laugh before lifting her chin.</p><p>"Don't get so cocky" you mused before driving forward again which made Lilian's eyes widen but not as much as your lips being against hers as you kissed her. You were fucking her so hard, you made her cum already and yet you kissing her caught her the most off guard. But in her defence, amomg the intense sex between you, the gentle kiss was almost as cathartic as orgasm, maybe more so?</p><p>That would be her excuse for returning the kiss, leaning in as she moaned into the lock while feeling the intense thrusts from your side. It didn't take long for the kiss to grow heated though, Lilian cupping your face as her lips pried yours apart, her tongue sliding into your mouth to tangle with yours as her lilac eyes burned with desire for you.</p><p>She stared into your eyes as she battled for the dominance of the kiss but lost as you unwrapped her legs from around you and jammed your cock even deeper into her cunt which made her throw her head back to moan louder and expose her neck for you to kiss again. That alone was enough to embarrass Lilian but what escaped her mouth among her moans made her feel like she could die from embarrassment even if she said it already.</p><p>"Fuck, I love you!" She exclaimed before clenching her teeth with wide eyes as she realised her words before groaning and forcing her lips back against yours to hide her embarrassment. Why was she embarrassed? She said the same thing earlier that night. Then again the way she voiced it may have added to her embarrassment, her erotic voice as she enjoyed the feeling of you fucking her.</p><p>You just smiled into the kiss, returning it as you fucked her harder than before, digging your cock deep into Lilian and she moaned so indecently before you leaned to her ear and said you loved her too. Before she could respond, you reached up and tugged on her horn again which made Lilian grab your face and lock her lips to yours as she came again, so quickly as well but she was so focused on your lips that she didn't whine this time. She actually shoved her tongue back in your mouth to tangle with yours as she spread her legs more for you, thinking that she wanted to give this everything she could at this point.</p><p>"Fuck me, harder, faster, I want you so bad now! This is because of you damn it, I know it so just, fuck me!" Lilian demanded and you again pecked her lips before sitting up and lifting a leg over your shoulder before pressing back down against her, demonstrating her flexibility in the process which allowed you to thrust even deeper than before.</p><p>Then came the barrage of thrusts as you fucked her harder and faster, grunting at how tight she was she clung desperately to you. "It's never felt so good" she thought to herself through hazy vision before again your lips were on her neck but this time coinciding with you tugging on her horn. This sent a wave of euphoria through Lilian to a level she has never felt before as she bit your shoulder to suppress her moans.</p><p>"Fuck, I love you, I love you so much, so fucking much" she gasped before your lips forced themselves against her lips to muffle Lilian as she threw her arms around you before feeling it.</p><p>You came again, your thick, warm load flooding Lilian's pussy as her eyes glazed over from yet another orgasm. She was cummimg so much, it should be embarrassing but she was loving it. "I love you, I love you, fuck, I love you so much" she gasped before again meeting you in a kiss as she received the creampie, the kiss only parting when you finished to look into each other's eyes.</p><p>"I love you too" you said as Lilian gasped for breath, body quaking from such a rush before she pushed her hands to your chest and shoved you back. This led to your cum quickly leaking out of her seeing you weren't keeping it inside her but that wasn't what got your attention, instead that went to watching Lilian get onto her hands and knees before resting her cheek against the bed.</p><p>"I'll let you do me here tonight" she said, placing a hand on her ass as she looked back at you. "Feel honoured, I've never let anyone fuck me like that but...as my boyfriend, you get that privilege" she stated with that usual tone she had, trying to regain some dignity and composure from her indecent display of affection. But you were more focused on her offer, seeing as Lilian has never let you fuck her ass before and for the fact she had never let anyone do her like that before. It truly was a privilege for you in that degree so why would you turn it down.</p><p>So you got up and knelt behind Lilian, hands placing themselves on her rump as you prodded her hole with your tip. "Just to be clear; you doing this just proves that we're...together, I'm giving all of myself to you so that means your mine in return, ok?" She spoke quickly with her voice getting quieter and you smiled, leaning down to kiss her cheek as you said it was already like that.</p><p>Lilian bit her lip as she waited on you, feeling the tip of your engorged length prodding her third hole. She had never done anal before, this was a first for her. "He better appreciate this" she thought to herself before squealing with her eyes widening as you began penetrating her, pushing into her tighter orifice with your face scrunching at just how tight it was.</p><p>"What? Too much for you? I bet you're too overwhelmed" Lilian tried to tease but then her eyes widened as you gave a shove forward to embed yourself fully into her, gritting your teeth as you tried to keep your composure. Your hand reached to her shoulder as he gasped, telling you to be more gentle as she's never done it like this before. She said it to complain but the pleasure in her eyes as she looked back at you, that expression that always encouraged you.</p><p>You leaned forward and kissed her before kneeling up and gripping Lilian's hips as you slowly pulled back and then shoved forward again, making her squeal with a lewd expression forming on her face as she stared ahead of herself so no to show such an expression.</p><p>"Fuck, he's so rough, oh Satan, he's going to break me at this rate" Lilian thought to herself as she felt you starting to thrust more rhythmically. "Satan, he's fucking my ass, oh Satan, it's feeling better than I expected, but I'm not the pervert, he is!" She tried to reason as you humped against her rump, grunting as you tried to focus on your effects more than the overwhelming tightness of her puckered hole.</p><p>This was a first for the both of you, the sex between you and Lilian mostly consisting of blowjobs and vaginal but never anything more. You never even kissed before this night so a lot had happened but it all felt amazing and Lilian couldn't think of any excuse for her pushing back against your thrusts as she stared ahead of her dazedly.</p><p>"Fu-fuck me, why are you hesitating?" She asked before gasping as you gripped her wrists and pulled them behind her, doing what Lilian wanted as you started fucking her more intensely and she let a depraved grin turned on her face. "It's amazing, why have I waited so long to do this with him?" She wondered before arching her back as you tugged her arms, making her head lean over your shoulder as you thrusted harder, grunting and gritting your teeth as you struggled to focus.</p><p>"Aw, that's a cute expression, is someone struggling?" Lilian teased before gasping as your hand started to fondle her bouncing breasts, giving her bountiful tits the attention that they never received and it made her twist and whine but it wasn't over there. As you fondled her chest, you also kissed Lilian's neck, sucking on it while even gripping her horn.</p><p>"No, that's too much! That's too much!" She gasped even as she held your head and the hand on her left breast. She said one thing but her desires made her act the other, her craving demanding you to keep going until you pumped the last of your load into her. Then you bent her forward again, pushing forward so Lilian's legs crumbled and she fell into a prone position as your hands pressed to the sides of her head.</p><p>You grunted, both your bodies sweaty as you pumped your hips against her ass a few more times before bottoming out, groaning as you came while trembling. "He's cumming, cumming in my..." Lilian's thought trailed off as she laid breathless beneath you</p><p>As you finished shooting your load, you let rest Lilian against the bed as you pulled out before laying you both on your sides. Your arm snaked over her waist as you gently kissed her neck, feeling her body tremble still from such an intense romp. Then she grabbed your wrist and turned around as she pulled your arms around her, telling you to hold her again as she snuggled closer.</p><p>"That...may have been the best sex I've ever had, don't get smug about it though!" She quickly added at the end and you smiled, pecking her lips before her forehead as you held her. "But maybe...maybe next time, seeing I let you fuck my ass, I might let you fuck my tits, only because your my boyfriend" she offered as she enjoyed the warmth of your arms.</p><p>"Yeah, I love you too" you said as Lilian hid the smile on her lips before saying that there was no backing out of this now. "You're all mine, I'm yours so you're mine! There's no way out, you're stuck with me!" She spoke with more assertiveness by the second but you just chuckled and kissed her again, saying that wasn't a bad thing to you.</p><p>You already agreed to the relationship, this was just sealing the deal.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>